


Tickled Pink

by ticklishraspberries



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Femslash February, Fluff, Tickle Fights, Tickling, metamorphagus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 19:54:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17731601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ticklishraspberries/pseuds/ticklishraspberries
Summary: Tonks keeps changing her hair, and Fleur wants to know why.





	Tickled Pink

Blue, purple, green, brown, black, red, orange, blonde.

Tonks was changing the color of her hair the way she would change clothes while trying to decide on an outfit, scowling at herself in the mirror.

“Why the sudden switch?” Fleur asked, laying on her stomach on their bed, watching her girlfriend flip between different shades, her book long forgotten as curiosity spread on her face.

Tonks shrugged, turning around to face her, her hair now a shocking shade of turquoise. “I was thinking that I might need a change, I suppose. But nothing seems to look right.”

“Come here,” Fleur said, propping herself up on her elbows and waving the other woman over.

Tonks padded over to the bed and flopped down on her back beside Fleur, sighing. “I guess the pink just feels too…I don’t know, childish?”

Fleur frowned. “Why would you be concerned about that?” she asked, running her fingers through the short, soft locks of blue.

“I guess all this Order business,” she said. “I feel like Harry and Hermione and Ron and Ginny are looking up to all of us, but I act more like one of the kids than one of the adults.”

“So? What’s the problem with that?”

Tonks shrugged once again, her cheeks flushing a bit pink. “I just feel like the other Order members are looking down at me, treating me like a child…”

“Love, if they really felt like you weren’t mature enough, they wouldn’t trust you the way that they so obviously do,” Fleur said softly. “You’re a goddamn Auror; you belong in that room more than someone like Severus does.”

Tonks snorted. “I guess that’s true, but I’m hurt you would compare me to him.”

Fleur rolled her eyes fondly, using one hand to wiggle over Tonks’ neck, causing her to squeal and scrunch up her shoulders.

She tried to squirm away, but Fleur followed, easily climbing on top of her and starting to tickle her sides, loud laughter mixed with snorting filling the room. But Tonks was stronger and managed to flip them over so that Fleur was pinned beneath her, and began tickling the blonde’s belly mercilessly.

A jumble of both English and French swear words tumbled from Fleur’s lips as she began to laugh.

How ironic that Tonks had been worried about being childish, so the way they settled the situation was with a tickle fight.

Once Fleur called for mercy, Tonks changed her hair back to its usual bubblegum pink before capturing Fleur’s lips in a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed!  
> Feedback is always appreciated!  
> Tumblr: ticklishraspberries.tumblr.com  
> Please consider donating to my ko-fi which is linked on my tumblr!


End file.
